1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a batch control system, also known as a microbatcher, which is used with batching and mixing apparatus for controlling, monitoring and totalizing the combining or mixing of fluids such as, for example, sugar and water for soft drinks or sugar and milk for making ice cream.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Heretofore, nonintelligent count controlling devices were coupled to pumps and valves in a batching and mixing apparatus. An operator would dial in the amount on the device that one desired to deliver from one liquid source and then press a reset button and a start button. A counter of the device would count down towards 0, and a relay contact would be closed prior to a 0 count to shut off a pump before a valve is shut off and the valve would be shut off at 0 count.
This was done for each liquid source and each batch without any totalizing of the batches per day, week, etc. Such count controlling device did not provide any adjustment such as to scale factor. Also, no rate readout was available and no communication capabilities were available with the prior devices. As a result, no printouts of the total of a batch, the date or the time of the batch were available.